1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to posts, and more particularly to a flexible post of the type used along highways.
2. Background Information
A flexible post of the type used along highways is sometimes called a flexible, highway-delineator guidepost or just guidepost. It may be used to mark such things as the highway edge, the shoulder, or an object or feature of the terrain along the highway. In addition, it may be fabricated and installed according to governmental specifications.
In that regard, typical guidepost specifications such as those issued by CAL-TRANS of the State of California may require that the guidepost be about five and one-half feet long so that eighteen inches can be driven into the ground with the other four feet remaining above ground. The guidepost specifications may also require that the guidepost be installable by driving it into the ground without the need for a separately prepared pilot hole (i.e., a separate hole-forming tool and hole-forming operation) and that when installed the guidepost be capable of enduring ten hits by an automobile traveling at fifty-five miles-per-hour without failing to come back to within twenty degrees of a vertical position.
Among other things, such specifications mean that the guidepost must remain well anchored in the ground. Accomplishing that along with the required flexibility and driveability has been somewhat difficult to do. Consequently, it is desirable have a highway guidepost that satisfies typical guidepost specifications of the type mentioned while being reasonably economical to fabricate.